


Two Moments After Triple Threat

by Poker



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Ficlets, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Slight Stickvin if you squint, Triple Threat Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/pseuds/Poker
Summary: Two nice and fluffy scenes set during the Triple Threat ending!
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 300





	Two Moments After Triple Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I’m back already! Just wanted to write out some fluffy scenes while I worked on bigger projects. Hope you guys enjoy.

The problem with having thieves join covert ops, is that while they were very similar to spies, they were very much not the same. Case in point, Galeforce’s missing pens.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. The pens weren’t even that valuable. Just covered in shiny metallic paint. They stole his chair yesterday. His hat the day before that. And every time, they’d leave a smiley face note saying they’d put it back soon.

If they weren’t so damn good at their jobs, he’d suspend them.

Galeforce couldn’t completely fault them. They were bored and he knew this. They had been doing well at keeping to the terms of their pardons, but often the only missions they had were for distanced recon. God knows he had dealt with enough bored soldiers to know that bored thieves were probably not much better.

But you could send bored soldiers on security jobs and transfer them around. You couldn’t just make targets for thieves to go after.

Couldn’t you?

Galeforce looked at his phone speculatively. He had a few calls to make.

The next meeting, Galeforce walked in with a briefcase, kept closed by three heavy padlocks. Triple Threat stared back at him, clearly confused.

“We’re going over your recent mission.” He said. He set the briefcase on the table. “And while we do so, I want to make sure you don’t steal this briefcase. Do not break inside of it. Don’t even try.”

Ellie scoffed, leaning back in her chair. “Really? We’re not that badly behaved. We don’t even want to steal your dumb briefcase.” Henry nodded along beside her.

“Good, because it is certainly not filled with anything shiny.” Galeforce said. Before he could sit down, Charles coughed.

“Can I meet you outside, sir?” He asked. Galeforce tipped his head, following his ace pilot outside. The door closed securely behind him.

Charles fidgeted slightly. “I know it’s been hard, sir.” He said. “But they really are trying! It’s not fair to them to treat them like this. It’s kind of mean.”

“I’m proud of you for standing up to me.” Galeforce said. “I was just testing a new plan out. I didn’t think they'd have a problem with it.”

“Well-“

Charles was cut off by a small explosion, not enough to rock the floor but enough to make them both jump. Galeforce threw open the door, striding in. Henry and Ellie looked innocently back at him, their hands full of chocolate coins. The briefcase was heavily singed, the cover pockmarked with holes. The padlocks were hanging uselessly off of the handles.

“Briefcase broke.” Ellie said through a mouthful of chocolate. “It was really weird. Just spontaneously exploded. Henry can vouch for me.”

Henry nodded, already unwrapping his own piece of chocolate. A little pile for Charles had already been set aside.

Galeforce glanced back at Charles. “I think they’ll do just fine with it.”

Several ideas were brought up, to varying levels of success. Escape rooms were quickly dropped when Ellie and Henry lit fire to one of them and Charles accidentally took down the escape room company’s server. Capture-The-Thief days solves both boredom problems rather effectively, even if Galeforce has to spend the next day putting out fires. But the tried and true trick of locking something shiny up was surprisingly effective.

He was keeping the CCC heist in reserve though. Just until the organization thought it was a good idea to deny one of his requests for files again.

* * *

Henry dropped the pile of pillows and blankets on the floor, staring down at it with foggy eyes. They had covered most of the floor in one of the small spare rooms with pillows and blankets.

“I think this is enough.” Ellie said critically. She arranged the pile into something a little more comfortable, and big enough for three people.

“It’s only for another two days.” Charles said. He looked like he was about to get up before thinking better of it and just flopping on top of the pile.

It had been three days since any of them were able to sleep. A combination of high security missions and then having to stay alert while delivering the evidence. The first two days had been okay, Triple Threat being used to long working hours and sleep loss.

But on the third, sleep loss and caffeine crashes had set in with a vengeance.

The results weren’t pretty. Henry had given up on speaking, staring off into the void most of the time. Ellie pulled a knife at their last meeting when someone tried to shake her to a higher level of consciousness. No one even knew where she had gotten the knife or how she had snuck it into the meeting.

Charles hadn’t said anything because he’d spent most of the last meeting draped over Henry’s lap, trying not to fall asleep. Galeforce gave up at that point and told them to find a place to sleep.

They couldn’t go too far away in case of an urgent mission so Henry led a daring heist on the storage rooms and returned with a massive pile of pillows and blankets.

In another two days, arrests could be carried out and the high alert would be removed. But Triple Threat was not going to get through those days without a break to sleep.

Ellie picked her own corner of the pillow pile, rolling up in a blanket like a burrito. Henry just flopped on top of Charles who mumbled sleepily at him. Henry mumbled back, adjusting so they were both comfortably curled up together.

“Henry, you forgot the lights.” Ellie said. Gentle snoring answered her. She grumbled, unrolling slightly to fumble around in the pillow pile. 

Knife? No, she wanted to turn the lights off, not break them. Bomb? Definitely not. There was her dart gun. It took one shot to hit the light switch just right, plunging the room into darkness.

Three hours later, the door opened and Galeforce stepped in. He surveyed the scene, noting that not of them even twitched at the door opening.

He’d let them sleep in. They certainly deserved it. The room was plunged back into darkness once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! I always appreciate kudos/bookmarks/and reviews if you do.


End file.
